Exemplary pull-on absorbent articles include training pants, diaper pants, incontinence products, disposable underwear, medical garments, absorbent swim wear, and the like. Pull-on type absorbent articles are absorbent articles configured to be donned like conventional underwear. That is, by pulling the article up around the wearer's legs. Some known pull-on type absorbent articles can be doffed by sliding the pant down around the wearer's legs. Other known pull-on type absorbent articles can be removed from the wearer by tearing the article along their sides. Still other known pull-on type absorbent articles can be removed using refastenable fasteners (e.g., hook and loop fasteners) disclosed on the sides of the article.
Absorbent articles typically include an outer cover, an inner liner, and an absorbent assembly disposed between the outer cover and the inner liner. In order to inhibit leakage of exudates released by the article's wearer, it is known to include elastic waist bands and leg cuffs on the articles adjacent a waist opening and leg openings, respectively, of the article. Conventional waist bands typically include an elastomeric material extending entirely or partially around the waist opening of the article, and conventional leg cuffs typically include an elastomeric material extending entirely or partially around the leg openings of the article.
During use of the articles, the elastomeric material forming the leg cuffs provides a seal against the wearer's body (i.e., the upper thighs of the wearer) to inhibit the transverse flow of exudates. However during use and particularly after prolonged use of the article, the elastomeric material forming the leg cuffs may lose its ability to fully or otherwise sufficiently retract thereby compromising the seal formed against the wearer's body. The lack of an adequate seal may result in the undesirable leakage of exudates from the absorbent article. As one can readily appreciate, leakage of exudates past the leg cuffs can result in the unwanted soiling the clothing, bedding, and person.
Moreover, if the elasticization of the leg cuffs is too great, the leg cuffs can irritate and/or mark the wearer's skin. That is, the wearer's skin can be adversely impacted when the tension and/or elongation of the leg cuffs results in too high of a pressure against the wearer's body when the seal is formed.
As a result, a need remains for leg cuffs that maintain a sufficient seal against the wearer's body during use and particularly prolonged use of the article. Moreover, there is a need for configured to provide an adequate seal against the wearer's body without irritating and/or marking the wearer's body.